gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zorzal El Caesar/@comment-27963781-20170718175231/@comment-29135336-20170719063101
You logic has a lot of flaws here since technological superiority plays a key role here. You cannot compare Japan like the Empire since Japan and others superpower like the US or Russia are in the same stage of industrial era with advanced weaponry and technology, not to mention Japan is one of the most technologically advanced nation in the world due to their robotic and computering technology and many more. As the result, superpower like China or Russia will have difficult fighting the Japan since Japan can fight frontal and indirect quite good. You should know that the reason the JSDF never refer themselves as Japanese army since superpowers don't want them to be like they used to be in WW2 since WW2 Japanese army was strong enough to fight toe-to-toe with the US and swallowed the whole China and most of the ASEAN countries because of their equally powerful and advanced weaponry. In the modern era, China and Russia often think twice before messing with Japan since Japan has US protection as strategic ally. For the Empire, the Empire is pre-industrial era with primitive weapons like sword and sword and we are know that industrial worlds alway triumps over pre-industrial worlds since it is simple it is foolish to bring sword to a gun fight. Not to mention all Zorzal's action against JSDF also completely uselsess since: 1) Imperial patrols will be killed by snipers so Japan scout can infltrate easily not to mention JSDF also got drone and scout helicopter that flies higher than even dragon 2) The Martial law is also pointless since like the first ones all patrols will be killed by snipers. Moreover, nearly all Imperial citizens hate Zorzal so they willing to cover the movement of the JSDF scout and inflitrator not to mention the crime lord in the capital are spies work for the JSDF 3) Cleaning the government from officials that side with enemy or taking bribes will also useless since most of them are being protected or sometime rescued by the JSDF as well as others Imperial factions that sides with them: Rose Order of Knight 4) The advices from Zorzal's advisors and generals are massively foolish are shallow since they know nothing about modern technology and weaponry not to mention vastly underestimate them to the point of never trying to reverse-engineering firearms. Their non-frontal tactics against JSDF are: Guerilla tactics using sword and arrow which are pointless since soldiers with sword will be mopped down by firearms and arrow cannot penetrate tank or armored vehicle even they manage to injure some JSDF foot soldier or Infiltrating Loyalist HQ to kill pro-peace and JSDF official also a failture since both Zorzal and his Hanyo Tribe knows nothing about surveillance camera or ID scanning devices plus the supernatural sense of Warrior Bunnies that sides with JSDF and to matter worse all Zorzal's spies and infiltrator are implanted with tracking device by JSDF leading to the burst of the whole operation. For more infor, read the Imperial Civil War 5) Zorzal keep rallying his troop to fight the futile war against the JSDF until he doesn't have any men left to throw at the gun barrel of the JSDF in which the rest of his generals and advisors state that Zorzal's desire to fight the JSDF was completely suicidal and foolish to begin with. At the end, the Empire loses 90% of their total miltary causing them to lose majority of influence over other vassal states Therefore, Zorzal is a total idiot and Pina a smart one since the reason she helps JSDF infiltrates the capital to stop all the idotic things Zorzal gonna do to damage the Empire further from his futile war against Japan